when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fegelein Youth
"The Fegelein Youth, one of the most dangerous youth organizations that are designed to be fought in World War III, are so frightful for my people. If they reach my village, we are doomed, and so does my wife and my sons... but not if me and the Preschool Girls can help." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Rise of Fegelein Youth The Feglelein Youth (German: Fegeleinjugend, often abbreviated as FJ in German) was the youth organization of the Nazi Union. Its origins dated back to 1922 and it received the name Hitler-Jugend, Bund deutscher Arbeiterjugend ("Hitler Youth, League of German Worker Youth") in July 1926. From 1933 until 1945 as Hitler Youth, and again in the events of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away as Fegelein Youth, it was the sole official youth organization in Germany and was partially a paramilitary organisation; it was composed of the Fegelein Youth proper for male youths aged 14 to 18, the German Youngsters in the Fegelein Youth (Deutsches Jungvolk in der Fegelein Jugend or "DJ", also "DJV") for younger boys aged 10 to 14, and the League of German Girls (Bund Deutsche Mädel or "BDM"). Origins As Hitler Youth In 1922, the Munich-based Nazi Party established its official youth organisation called Jugendbund der NSDAP. It was announced on 8 March 1922 in the Völkischer Beobachter, and its inaugural meeting took place on 13 May the same year. Another youth group was established in 1922 as the About this sound Jungsturm Adolf Hitler. Based in Munich, Bavaria , it served to train and recruit future members of the Sturmabteilung (SA), the main paramilitary wing of the Nazi Party at that time. One reason the Hitler Youth so easily came into existence stems from the fact that numerous youth movements existed across Germany prior to and especially after World War I. These youth organisations were created for varying purposes; some were religious in disposition and others were ideological, but the more important among them were those formed for political reasons, like the "Young Conservatives" or the "Young Protestants." Once Hitler came onto the revolutionary scene, the transition from seemingly innocuous youth movements to political entities focused on Hitler was swift. Following the abortive Beer Hall Putsch (in November 1923), the Nazi youth groups ostensibly disbanded, but many elements simply went underground, operating clandestinely in small units under assumed names. In April 1924, the Jugendbund der NSDAP was renamed Grossdeutsche Jugendbewegung (Greater German Youth Movement). On 4 July 1926, the Grossdeutsche Jugendbewegung was officially renamed Hitler Jugend Bund der deutschen Arbeiterjugend (Hitler Youth League of German Worker Youth). This event took place a year after the Nazi Party itself had been reorganized. The architect of the re-organization was Kurt Gruber, a law student from Plauen in Saxony. After a short power-struggle with a rival organisation—Gerhard Roßbach's Schilljugend—Gruber prevailed and his "Greater German Youth Movement" became the Nazi Party's official youth organization. In July 1926, it was renamed Hitler-Jugend, Bund Deutscher Arbeiterjugend ("Hitler Youth, League of German Worker Youth") and, for the first time, officially became an integral part of the Sturmabteilung. The name Hitler-Jugend was taken up on the suggestion of Hans Severus Ziegler. By 1930, the Hitlerjugend (HJ) had enlisted over 25,000 boys aged 14 and upwards. They also set up a junior branch, the Deutsches Jungvolk (DJ), for boys aged 10 to 14. Girls from 10 to 18 were given their own parallel organization, the League of German Girls (BDM). Category:Coalition of the Red Star Category:Factions Category:Nazi Union Category:Organizations Category:Youth Organizations